Wishful thinking
by Geekydino
Summary: OC Jasp Bella When Bella's life hits rock bottom, she is forced to move in with her godfather. Bella clings to the distant memory ofthe boy who saved her life, but fears he will soon be forgotten. Fate; will prevail. JASPER IS A VAMPIRE. no one else is
1. Chapter 1

Let me first establish that some things in this book aren't going to fit perfectly. I haven't read the book nor watched the movie, but I've got a pretty O.K. Idea about what it is. Let me just say that I am a 13 year old girl, so try not to be crude on the reveiws. There are also characters that don't exsist, like Ms. Rivers . Enjoy! :') OOC and Jas+ B Jasper is a vampire; Emmett, Alice, Rosalie, Esme etc. are not.

Bella's Point of Veiw:

The piercing voice of the fire alarm echoed throughout the house, possibly throughout the coldesac. Gray smoke slid into my room, engulfing all the clean air that remained. Funny, everythings happening so fast but it was in slowmotion. Just the kind of slowmotion you saw when James Bond parachuted off the highest tower in new york, heading down towards the city. Except, in all reality, this wasn't a James Bond movie, I'm just a little girl, caught in a ring of fire, quite literally.

"Mom! Dad!" I gasped, holding my breath and springing up from my bed.

I know what you're thinking, probably something along the lines of 'Bella, I know you are seven and choking on smoke, but where the hell is your common sense, you could just walk out your door, untouched and unharmed, don't you dare call for your mom and dad.' But do understand that in this time, not only is the driver to my train of thought drunk and nearly swerving clear of the tracks, but fire is blocking my only escape route.

I sat in the middle of my room and began crying. Tear after tear, falling lightly on my night gown.

"Please help me!" I began screeching.

I imagined Charlie busting through my door knealing down next to me and carrying me out of the flames like he's done It a thousand times. Being my hero like he has been since I was little. His sheepish grin crossed my face, only bringing more tears. I thought back to the last time I saw him. He read me another chapter out of Winnie the Pooh, and leaned down to kiss my forhead.

His soft lips never felt so comforting. He spent a lot of time at the Police Station, so we had recently been drifting. His stubble scratched the top of my forehead as he attempted to kiss me. I remember giggling, flailing in my bed, knowing what he was going to do next. I could still see his smile, still remember him laughing and rubbing his stubble on my cheecks violently. He called this the Whisker Rub.

Charlie never came to my rescue, and I do believe the conductor of my train of thought has gone suicide.

Jasper's point of veiw:

I walked out to the middle of the coldesac, gazing at the house engulfed in flames. I knew who lived there, I watched her every day, waiting for an opening. I wanted so badly to save her, but if someone saw me…

No. I had to. I scanned my surroundings, were people deaf, there was a huge house on fire, and yet, not a soul came to the rescue with a fire extinguisher. People could at least to attempt to piss out the flames. I started walking away, but the wails only seemed to grow louder. I made up my mind, sprinting towards the house. I jumped on the second story roof, following the screams, which grew louder with every step I took. The only thing standing inbetween me and Bella now was molding and plaster. I punched right through it, ripping away large planks of wood.

I crawled through the opening, and saw Bella, curled up on her floor, sobbing and closing her eyes tight, as if everything would disapear when she opened her eyes. I leaned down, picking her up bridal- style, and hauling her out of the flames. I jumped off the house cracking the concrete beneath me as I landed. I placed her on my lawn and stepped back a few paces. Finally, I heard the sound of a fire truck, drawing closer to her house, perhaps in time to save her parents. I left her on my lawn and disapeared before anyone else saw me.

BPOV

When I was sure I would die, I was carried out of the flames by a boy that looked no older than me. If I was strong enough to talk I would have told him to stay before he vanished. I didn't even know his name.

A giant Fire truck haulted infront of my house, spraying down the flames. A man knelt down beside me, checking my pulse and asking me questions. My ears were still ringing, I couldn't hear anything. He continued speaking to me, determined to pass my barrier so I could hear him.

"Bella? Stay with me," He repeated "Bella, Your parents are dead."

This I heard. This I understood. Tears dribbled down my face as I slowly croaked

"No, they can't die now, I need them."

"Hush, Bella, Phil will take care of you"  
Phil. My godfather. I had completely forgotten about him. He was a new type of scum. Every day her got drunk and watched baseball. He cared for no one but himself, and only liked my mom for the hot sex they had when they were together. No one knew what he did when people were gone, no one but me. I wanted the boy to come back and save me again. Anywhere was better than Phil's.

A fire man charred with smoke stepped out of my house.

"It was a gas leak," He stated. "There was nothing we could have done."

My eyesight was groggy but I could just make out an officer standing in front of me. He sighed, brishung his fingers through his hair and leaning his head back. He looked at me, helpless and weak, sprawled out on the floor like an animal. He studied me and let the ovious statement escape his lips

"She's so…young. How is she going to cope?"

He must have been talking to air because no one cared to answer him. He knealt beside me and rubbed my arm. As if to comfort me. My world had just shattered into a billion tiny pieces and he thought rubbing my arm would bring me the least comfort.

Charlie. Dead. Rene, dead. I was orphaned at the age of seven without a soul to go to. I felt like a rat in a cage, nowhere to go. There was only one place I could go, child services. My dad was supossed to live…**forever.** What about prom? What about my wedding? Did they really expect me to walk down the isle with PHIL? Of all people that could have died. Rather than people, of all times. Of all times my dad could die, he chose now.

"Take me, too." I whimpered.

The man got to his knees and put his ear closer to my mouth

"What?" He said gently.

"I want to go, too." I said crisply, closing my eyes and drifting off.


	2. Chapter 2

By some sort of miracle, I awoke in an office. A woman in a knee high gray skirt and a slim fitted suit jacket was staring at me intently. She rose when she saw my eyes flutter open and stuck out her hand to acquaint me.

"I'm Elice from Child Services,"

I shook my head, unaware of what was going on. Child Services? Ahh, that's right, the fire. I was extraordinarily uncomfortable as I limply offered my clammy hand to the woman. She looked irritated with my hesitance, and let a strand of brown hair slip in front of her face. She shook my hand fiercely and gestured for me to rise.

Rise I did. She led me out the door into the parking lot as she half assed explained what was going on.

"Due to the traumatic events that occurred yesterday, you are now orphaned and need to be placed under custody immediately. Your grandmother is too weak to take care of you, so you will be handed over to Phil."

I glared at her, gritting my teeth. I ought to kick her ass. Here I am, A living, breathing, seven year old, and yet she had the gall to use the term 'handed over'? What was I, some kind of object?

She slid open the door to her black van. Was everything black in this woman's life? She _did_ look like a grim woman, her lips curved ever so slightly down, her tired expression emphasizing her slumped over body. She looked so…so young to be like that, empty, alone. I almost felt a grain of guilt for this woman who had referred to me as an object.

She ushered me into the van and walked around it, in the same dragging, but yet professional way she had before.

She slid into her seat, bringing the car to life. She glanced at me into the mirror

"Are you at all excited?" She said.

"Oh, sure," I said "Losing parents in a house fire is always fun." I looked down at my hands, folded elegantly into my lap.

She frowned, "I'm sorry, I talked to Phil, though, and He's a good man."

I couldn't help but laugh a little. Phil was God's dick. Can you even fathom how big of a penis that is? If god is everywhere at once, and created the world with a few sentences, that's obviously one monster of a penis. So to put it simply, he's a very large dick.

Her van halted in front of Phil's house. I took a deep breath, opening the door to face my doom.

When I use the term "doom" I don't take it lightly. When I say 'doom' I'm talking women with unwanted facial hair, Seven hundred pound men going skinny dipping, A teenage boy, about to have sex with the love of his life, only to find she's a hermaphrodite. I do not use this term lightly.

The woman took my hand, leading me up the wooden steps leading to the door. It's been awhile since I've been here. Hell, It's been awhile since I've came within 500 feet of this shit hole. Elice sensed my hesitation and knocked for me.

Phil opened the door, a fake smile smeared across his face. It was absolutely disgusting, revolting.

The man cleaned up nicely; at first glance he almost seemed like a soccer mom. Except he wasn't a mom, and he hated soccer. I guess more of a baseball godfather. In no way shape or form was this man my dad. A foam finger was shooting up from his hand, and his favorite baseball cap fit loosely on his head.

"Hey, Baby!" Phil said with a giant, somewhat scary smile slapped across his face. Phil was like a dancing monkey, he was good at it, too. Elice seemed well impressed.

"Hey." I mumbled back

"Why the long face sport? Who could possibly be frowning when they know they're getting a present?"

This was pathetic, a present? What was he going to do next? Bribe me with candy while he touched me?

He handed me the foam finger while he ran to the dining room. He pulled a box out from under the table, and pretty much gamboled back to me. What man skips?

As much as I hate to admit it, my eyes sparkled when I saw what he was holding in his hand. A Limited Edition safari Barbie doll. Wow. He handed it to me. To me. The person he hated.

"Thank you Phi!" I said screeching with joy. Phil helped me with some of my luggage

(The clothes that didn't get charred, my old teddy bear, a pillow, and a hairbrush.)

"You're welcome, sweetie, hey, why don't you go ahead and open that while I take your things to your room?" He walked up the stairs as I carefully opened the box to the limited edition Barbie. Elice was smiling the entire time, saying the 'I told you so's and saying what a great man Phil was. Even as I stroked the Barbie's hair, redemption caught hold of me. I was _scared_ again.

Elice almost looked _lustfully_ at Phil. Disgusting. I knew Phil wanted her right back; he was licking his chapped lips. Elice knelt down to my height.

"Sweetie, Phil and I have to talk."

I nodded. Hopefully, she could make him a better man. She took my hand, leading me up the stairs. I liked Elice, and I really hoped that she wasn't fooled by Phil. She set me down on the beat up mattress Phil passed as my bed. There were coffee stains on it, coils sticking out of it, and a dirty sheet filled with stains laid lazily on top of it.

She frowned for the first time "Don't worry; I'll talk to Phil about your bed." She started heading for the door, but she turned around, as if a light bulb had forced its way into her head. "You could unpack while Phil and I talk, Bella." I nodded, this seemed legit.

I heard her step into the kitchen. Wait. I heard her. I could** hear** what they were saying.

I took out the clothes I owned, ever so neatly compacted and folded inside my duffel bag. I placed them in the small, beat up, tan dresser. There were only three drawers in this dresser, after much contemplating, I decided to have my first drawer for socks and undies, second for pants and shirts, and the third for any sweat pants, pajamas, or lazy-day clothes I had.

I held my teddy bear tight, carefully listening to the charismatic conversation caring on below me.

"Well, I hope this isn't any kind of a burden to you, Mr. Swan." Elice said quiety, clinging around a spoon, probably used to stir coffee or tea.

"Of course not, Elice, anything for you, and please, call me Phil." Elice giggled, and rustled around some of her papers.

"Okay, Phil. There are, however, some health issues and concerns we should go over to insure Bella has a nice life under your custody."

"Continue."

"To start, her bed is unsanitary, and somewhat of a safety hazard, due to the coils sticking out of the mattress." Okay, so I'll give it to her, Elice was a woman of her word. "Another concern would be the lack of clothes; Child Services is granting you 300.00 dollars a month to purchase appropriate outfits for Ms. Bella."

"Excellent, I was worried about that, as well. I could fix her bed, no problem. I don't know when I'll be able to get her a bed frame but a new mattress is perfectly within reason," he paused, thinking of how to reword his next sentence. "As for clothes, err…I'm not much of a shopper. It sounds dumb but, any suggestions?"

I could hear the enthusiasm in Elice's voice; these were the kind of questions she liked.

"Great, great. As for clothes, I would recommend JC pennies, or any other department store, I'd be happy to help you shop in a couple of days, Phil."

"Oh, of course." I could hear chairs pushing out of the floor. I guess she was going to leave. "Going so soon, Elice?" Phil said playfully.

"Oh, I guess I have some time for a little more chatting." Elice said, obviously happy about the extra time.

"Well, I wasn't thinking of** chatting**, Elice." Oh god, are you kidding me? You know better, Elice, You're a professional!

Elice just giggled, and I heard the both of them coming up the stairs. I pretended to be unpacking some more. I pulled out my hairbrush, and set it on a turned over cardboard box, lying next to my bed. Phil was obviously a minimalist; I guess this was supposed to be my nightstand. I sat on my bed, straining to hear further conversation. I could hear some zippers unzipping and Phil's door locking…

Oh god. No. Please no, Elice.

I could hear Elice whispering "What about Bella." Phil would just hush her.

I was perfectly still, if they had sex, Elice would permanently be on Phil's side. If there was a god, any god, please, prevent Phil and Elice from doing from what they're about to do.

I was gritting my teeth as Elice and Phil had they're fun.

"Phil! Oh Phil!" Elice was panting, nearly out of breath. "Harder! Harder."

This brings up the question of orgasms. Why do people say "yes" during it, why not 'no'?

There are plenty of reasons to say 'no'. Like 'no' don't stick that in there, and 'no' I don't want to. Instead of saying no, like I so generously recommended, she chose the words yes. Why would Elice even stand for this? Phil was being far too aggressive and degrading.

"Give it to me, Bitch." Phil would say through clenched teeth.

The sound of the bed frame banging against the wall, Elice's orgasm, and the springs in the mattress expanding and contracting echoed throughout Phil's empty domain.

Fifteen minutes felt like years to me.

I heard Phil's door creak open, Elice stepped out, buttoning up her blouse again. Her bun that was once so neatly and tightly pulled back was now loose, and messy.

I hope Phil felt accomplished, he had proven within my thirty minutes of knowing him that he could fuck anything that walked. Bravo, Mr. Phil.

I couldn't help think of the boy who saved me, what was his name, anyway? His hair was messy and such a dark brown it almost looked black. (Bear with me on this one, jasper is OOC. He has his** natural** hair color. Cast photos next chapter.) His eyes though, those lovely eyes. They sparkled like emeralds, even through the smoke. The corner of his lips curled up slightly when he smiled, and his face looked like it had been carved by angels.

He was my hero.

Elice walked down stairs with Phil, what were they, married? I followed lazily down the stairs. Elice shook Phil's hand and knelt down to my height again. She put her hand on my shoulder, and talked to me like she was my _mother_.

"Be good for Phil, okay Bella?"

"Okay, Elice."

Elice laughed, gave me a hug, and stepped out the door. I glanced at Phil, who was just standing by the door, waving good-bye to Elice. I ran to the living room, in which there was no living. The giant Ruby red curtains hung down from the Green rods. I pulled away the curtain, peering out the window. Elice's ever dreary black van was rumbling to life in the cool atmosphere.

She saw me, and gave me a half acknowledgment wave, as if to say "I see you but do not wish to talk to you"

I felt tears welling up in my eyes; it felt like someone put shampoo in my eyes, they were burning, half with anger, because she wasn't going to save me, and half with sadness, because now I was alone with Phil.

I summoned my hand and placed it on the cold window, my bright green eyes staring intently at the black van cruising down the road, away from my house.

"Please don't leave me."


	3. Chapter 3

**Bear with me on this!! I am an epic noob when it comes to Twilight and I forgot that vampires don't age, So please, just pretend Jasper is 17, and just knows who she is because Bella always trips over his garbage can when she is waking to her bus stop, so he saves her. And that's the end of that! :D **

_For all who are wondering, YES Bella grows up soon! Sorry about late updates, I'm getting my own laptop soon, and then comes fat updates + longer chapters. NOTE: Jasper looks like he did BEFORE the movie, straight (Not odd, curly, blond) dark brown hair._

**Please don't forget to review!**

***********************************************************************

I Slowly peeled away my hand from the glass. My final hope had not only slept with the man in which I needed protection from, but abandoned me at the worst of times…whore.

I took a deep breath, the kind of breath a girl takes before dumping he boyfriend, or the kind of breath you take before a speech, or before spilling bad news. I turned on my heel, ready to face my nightmare, there was no running from this one, I had already tried pinching myself.

Before I could turn all the way around, I felt a sharp squeezing pain on my shoulder, it made me cringe, bend my knees, and yelp in pain. I could feel Phil's heartbest through his hand being on my shoulder, it had a slow, rhythmic beat…

_Thump thump… thump thump… thump… thump thump… thump thump… thump._

I could feel mine, too, but of course mine was more like

**ThumpThumpThumpThumpThud-athud-athud-a thumpthumpthump**

**in**

His steady, hot breaths swished over my shoulder, I shuddered, entirely aware that this was not a friendly man.

He hesitated, giving my shoulder one last good squeeze, I flinched, reacting the only way I knew how.

"You know, Bella," he began briskly, turning my body completely towards him "this was a rather unexpected visit."

Thank you, captain ovious. Sorry, I would have warned you that my parents were going to die in a house fire caused by a gas leak and that I would miraculously survive this traumatic event by being carried out of the flames by a seventeen year old, but I forgot to write it down in my planner.

Because, everyone just has he exact time and date of their death tacked to their foreheads, we'd like to **think** we don't know when it's going to be, but really, it'd drawing closer everyday, and we all know it.

Phil laughed, maybe to his own comment or just to himself completely. "You were supposed to die with them, it was all part of the plan."

People for hundreds of years have been trying to stop time, fast forward, rewind, the whole bit; for me, time just stopped. Everyone, everything, just froze._ What plan?_

As if reading my mind Phil said "You see, Charlie and Rene's death was indeed, caused by a gas leak, but I made the gas leak. I killed your whore of a mother and the man who snatched her away from me." His voice boomed with anger, leaking out truths and the past, safely tucked behind his eyes**. **

"You were supposed to die, too! Now, I don't know what son of a bitch fireman saved you but you best be damned grateful."

I felt Phil's huge palm gripping the side of my face, he lifted me and bashed me right into the plaster. I dropped to the floor, my face flushed with fear ad throbbing pain. I stared up at Phil that moment, begging with my eyes for mercy.

He stared down at me, reading m expression with interest, like it was a note the hottest girl In class had miraculously passed to him during history. He broke out in a deep, mocking laughter, the kind of laughter that you only hear from bullies.

"Aw, the little pussy is scared."

He leaned down, making sure all I could see was the depth of his eyes.

"You better toughen then fuck up, no ones going easy in life, It's a damn shame Charlie didn't teach you about the finer points in life: Sex, numbness, and parties. But don't you worry, Phil's gunna teach you like you're his own daughter," He smiled, letting the words linger for a moment

"Eat or be eaten." Phil glanced at my forearms, they had red and purple marks up and down them. He sighed and said in a monotone voice "If anybody asks, you fell down the stairs and went snowboarding."

End of speech? God I hope so, I felt so humiliated, sitting with my back against the wall, listening to this monster bash on my father and knowing I couldn't do anything about it. If only he cold be m hero once more.

Hero: It made me think of his dark brown hair, the way his lip curled just enough when he smiled to create his dimples, his bright green eyes that glowed through the smoke, why didn't I know his name? Was he coming back? I let out a sigh inside of myself, I had created a shell of myself, and chose to act more inside rather than out, for fear of what Phil's reaction would be.

I thought Phil was done, but rather, I watched in horror as his face was tainted over with rage.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT A SHITHOLE YOU TURNED MY LIFE INTO?" He burst, just like a balloon, all together, he popped, and I was not willing to pick up his pieces.

I found it hilarious how some people could be so self centered. The murderer of seven year olds parents is trying to preach to the scared shitless girl about how _shitty_ his life is because of me? I don't even know the man! What the hell could I have possibly done to him?

"If you hadn't of been born, Rene would still be mine. We wee only taking a 6 month break from each other and then she went and got knocked up. She decided it's be best for** you** if she was with your dad." Just on impulse, Phil clubbed me in the eye. Without a hint of regret in his eyes he picked me up by my brownish red hair.

I don't know if you've ever been punched in the eye or picked up by just your hair, but they both hurt. I didn't know what to focus on, the throbbing pain in my swelling eye, or the pain of every pound of my body adding to the pulling of my hair. By instinct, I squirmed and screamed. I half screamed because of the pain, and half screamed for a hero, any hero at this point.

I accidently kicked Phil in the thigh and I immediately turned stone still.

He lifted me to eye level, with spite and malice burning in his every word.

"Who the fuck do you think you are, Bella? "I started sobbing uncontrollably, but no amount of tears could stop my body with connecting to a wall again. **Everything** hurt, even my heart. I felt a sharp pain in my stomach, I would have looked to see what was happening to me, but my neck was too sore to move.

_Kicking?_ Was he _kicking_ me?

Yes, definitely kicking. I curled up into a tight ball as blood spilled out of my mouth. He stopped, as if remembering something.

"I almost forgot," Phil said with a sickening grin. He jogged to my "room" and to my dismay, he came out with the same Safari Barbie he had given me upon arrival. What was he going to do, shove it up my ass?

Hit me with it?

He cupped a single hand around my neck, the Barbie in the other, with an incredible vice. He sat me down next to the fireplace, and he slowly started tossing used printer paper in the bare fireplace. He added a dry log from the stack of logs neatly placed by the fireplace. He grabbed his lighter, and as the flick of the lighter rang in my ears, it all came together.

He was going to burn me. This time there would be no mysterious boys to save me, and this would probably be worse than how I_ would have_ and** should have** died. My sobbing started up again and I started rocking on my haunches like someone you see at an insane Asylum. He glanced at me, pleased with my fear.

"Children like **you** deserve no such toys." He said as he held the Safari Barbie in front of my face.

Her perfect camouflage short shorts and blonde hair mad me want t reach out and touch her. She had the cutest pair of binoculars wrapped around her neck, and to my horror, I liked it, even though it might as well have been the spawn of Satan if Phil gave it to me.

Without any hesitation at all, he tossed the Barbie into the growing flames. I cowered in my shell again.

In my shell, I was crying uncontrollably and screaming, wishing to be anywhere but here. In my shell, there was no Phil. On the outside, I watched emotionless as the Barbie's manufactured plastic face melted onto the burning log. I waited in my shell for five whole minutes, self soothing and gradually calming down, I could handle anything Phil dished out, It was a Barbie, I'd hate it in a year anyway.

I felt that familiar vice lock around my arm and lead me to the kitchen. There was a dog bowl full of wet dog food on the table with milk, and a banana next to it.

"Eat it." He growled. Even Phil couldn't sink this low, or, at least, that's what I though.

"Don't make me repeat myself; I said eat the god damn food!" He boomed, sitting me in the chair. I was hungry, but not that hungry. I was going to take a risk, maybe there was some generosity resting inside of him.

"May I please have a spoon, Phil?" I asked as I stared at the wet dog food. Phil smacked me with an open hand. I was almost thankful; his fist hurt a lot more.

"No, you eat with your mouth, right now."

The dog food smelt like liver, it looked like someone had dumped gravy over chopped liver. What dog eats this? I glanced at Phil as I very slowly lowered my head in shame towards the red bowl with white bones on it. I felt my lips touch the gravy, I licked it, definitely liver, It made me want to puke.

I opened my mouth and began eating the food, quickly, so Phil wouldn't yell at me. I found that if I just sped through eating it, the dog food didn't taste half as bad.

Phil rose, striding over to me, Out of instinct I flinched, I had gravy all around my lips from the lack of a spoon or fork. Phil looked me over for a moment, he gave me the same look he had given my social worker, Elice, earlier this morning.

"Open." Phil demanded. His words were deep and sharp. Somehow, I knew he meant my mouth, I opened my mouth and stuck my tongue out like I used to do for the doctors. Phil leaned in closer, his moth right next to mine. He stuck out his tongue and rubbed it across mine.

I was shocked, but I dare not move. He tilted his head

"Pull your tongue back into your mouth." He said. I obeyed just like the dog he portrayed me as. Phil kissed me like I sometimes saw actors kiss, tongue and all. His tongue swept across my cheeks and teeth, clearing my mouth of all gravy, except for my face. He pulled away, smiling devilishly.

"Liver has always been my favorite." He said, licking his chops. "Close."

I wanted to tell him to fuck off, but I knew so much better than to stand up for myself, so I clamped my mouth shut as he had ordered.

Phil ran his tongue across my lips, clearing the gravy. He sucked all around my mouth, being sure to clean every speck off of my face. Phil reached for the banana and began to unpeel it, he looked me over again, but this time, as if deciding if I was ready for something. He put the half unpeeled banana next to my lips, I opened, about to bite it when he sternly said

"No, suck it." He shoved the banana far down my throat as I began sucking.

"Don't forget to use your tongue to swirl around it, Bella." Phil said. I did as ordered, swirling my tongue around the fruit, and sucking on it violently. Honestly, I just wanted to go to bed.

He pulled out the banana, and told me to just lick it. I ran my tongue up and down the banana, occasionally going to the tip again to suck as Phil ordered. I had absolutely no idea what he felt he was accomplishing by this.

"Good, Bella." Phil praised "You may eat it, but you need to go to sleep so you can go to school tomorrow. We'll be doing this everyday for quite sometime, Bella, practice makes perfect."

_Practice for sucking bananas?_ Yeah, everyone does that everyday. Whatever, Phil's just way too confusing for my taste. I quickly ate the banana and walked to my room, glad he wasn't making me do anything else. I quietly closed the door behind me, letting out a sigh. What did Phil have in store for me?

I plopped down on my mattress, and the only thing that my brain would process was how much I wanted Rene and Charlie to be alive again, to put Phil in his place and take me home. Why did this have to happen to me?

My thoughts haunted me all that night, and I ached to get some sleep and find comfort in my dreams. I tossed and turned before my body gave in to sleeping.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * ** * * * *

It was an Alaskan night out on the pure white snow, the northern lights were flashing violently in the dark sky. Alaska seemed empty, just ice and snow, but there I was, sitting on a red playground swing, In the middle of Alaska. I wasn't alone, he was there, my hero. I didn't know his name and somehow tat seemed perfectly okay with me.

He pushed me gently on the swing, my hair flowing in the chilly air. He wrapped his arm around me, letting his warmth tingle up and down my body. He smiled, letting his dimples show like they had that fateful night. I didn't _look_ seven in my dream, I looked his age, probably sixteen or fifteen. He whispered something in my ear, taking my hand and leading me off the swing, Alaska soon turned to heaven, clouds and angels playing harps surrounded us He looked at me, his green eyes flashing right at me. He took my hand, and before I could catch up with my dream, we were falling through the sky, but for some reason, this was okay with me, because we were falling together.

* * * * * * * ** * * **** * ** * * ** * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

I rolled off my bed, I felt like crying, my beautiful dream was over, and I was right back to the hell I was destined to live in. I prayed Phil wasn't even awake yet, It was pretty early, anyway.

I pulled on white shirt and jeans, nothing special, it was only school, after all. I walked into the bathroom and gently combed through my hair, phil set out eye shadow, lip gloss and mascara he expected me to wear, great. He also set out a curling iron and hair spray; Rene used to curl my hair for school, I could probably do it.

I stepped out of the bathroom, curled hair and all, and made my way to the kitchen. Get this, this is like, way out of the blue right here:

**Phil was right there waiting for me in the kitchen.**

I let out a sigh; I had no clue what he wanted with me this time.

"I don't know why you're staring at me Bella, but you have 5 minutes to begin cooking my breakfast before I get very angry." He recited it as if he had planned to say that from day one; perfectly, fluidly, and crisply.

I shuffled to the Forman grill and put some raw bacon on it for cooking. I got out the skillet, which weighed a ton. I had no clue how mom lifted this everyday. I cracked eggs on it and listened to them sizzling and cracking as I moved them around and scrambled them with a spatula.

In 8 minutes and 37 seconds (yes, Phil timed me) Phil had a plate of eggs, bacon, and fresh fruit before him. I slumped into my chair and picked at the cold rice in front of me. Rice was better than nothing at all, and I knew that very well.

I grabbed the backpack Elice had apparently dropped off this morning with all the supplies in it and threw it over my shoulder; finally, outside. It was cold, rainy, and muddy, but anything is better than being around Phil.

There were some kids at the same bus stop as me, I didn't know anybody, but damn it, there was no way in hell I was going about this year with no friends.

There was a boy who reminded me of my old teddy bear, He had short dark brown hair and was taller than me. I smiled at him, he seemed nice, and who knows when someone's going to need a bodyguard? I offered my hand

"I'm Bella,"

"Emmett." He replied, showing almost no interest. He looked down at my hand and arm, covered in red and purple marks, big and small. "What's wrong with your arm?"

I winced at the question, Phil's voice immediately forced it's way into my head "If anyone asks, you fell down the stairs or went snowboarding"

I fidgeted and pulled my hand back

"Rough time at the slopes this week."

"Ohh, I see." He said, now looking at me directly. "What teacher do you have?"

"Ms. Jessica,"

"Huh, me too. We could be friends I guess." I smiled at this but looked down at the ground.

"Emmett," I began, reeling him back with the hook. "Would it be too much to ask for a hug?"

He laughed, mockingly or because he thought I was cute I don't know, but he laughed.

"Not at all," He opened his arms, inviting me to the warmth of his body. I fell into his arms, and while I was there, just for that moment, I thought of the dog food, the bruises, the lies I've already told Emmett, the hero I'd never see again, the day that would never walk me down my wedding Isle. And I cried, right there in his arms.

Emmett understood, and just patted my back "its okay Bella, I'm sorry."  
"Not you," I said, pulling away and wiping away my tears "My bruises just hurt"

I was pathetic; even I knew that you couldn't build a relationship out of lies.

The yellow bus rumbled to a stop in front of Emmett, everyone else, and I. Everyone got on, looking miserable as they sat down on the brown leather seats. I sat next to Emmett, and he shared his crackers with me.

The bus pulled up to a school with purple painted bricks, The poles holding up the silver canopy where silver as well. A giant portrait of the school mascot was hanging over the school entrance, resting on top of the roof.

'Riverside Elementary. Home of the Gray wolves.'

The school seemed legit, but I wasn't looking forward to meeting my classmates and teacher. I walked into the school, silver and purple tiles were everywhere, here and there, you'd see the mascot. There was a statue of a wolf standing on top of a rock next to the attendance office. I stepped up to the window and lightly tapped the bell. A tired woman rushed up to the counter with a big smile slapped across her face

"Hi, sweety, how can I help you?" She said still smiling

"I need to find Ms. Jessica's room."

"That'd be room number 303"

"Thank you," I said before walking off, I've never been good at finding rooms, so I needed a head start. Room 303 was close to the playground, that's a start. I took a deep breath and un wrinkled my shirt before walking inside the class. A woman with brown hair walked over to me. She had on a pearl necklace, and had lighter brown streaks running through her hair. She looked professional with her light blue jeans and suit jacket. Her pink blouse underneath her jacket topped it all off. She shook my and said sweetly

"I'm Jessica, I'll be your teacher this year," I shook her hand, being polite before greeting myself. With that she walked to the front of the class and made her own personal announcement

"Class, I'm Jessica, welcome to second grade, we'll be studying basic algebra and spelling, we'll also be covering a small section of art, everybody find the desk that has your name on it, I have arranged for there o be 5 groups of four, so you won't be isolated."

I made my way to the desk with my name on it, I grinned when I saw that she placed me and Emmett next to each other. I sat down and pulled out my thin binder and a piece of paper, I also started sharpening some pencils. He sat next to me, doing the same thing as me.

"Hey," He whispered.

"Do I know you?" I teased.

"I don't believe you do, my name is Jesus."  
"Oh? I'm atheist though."

"I can morph into trees."

We were both laughing and copying down the words Jessica wrote down.

"These are the words you will be tested on a week from now," She said "So study hard."

She walked around with a stack of copy paper and passed it to every table group.

"This is going to be a graded assignment class, I want you to draw your hero. Any hero at all, and then turn it in on my desk." She walked over to her desk and patted it, she sat down on her chair and started typing something on the computer.

"What are you going to draw, Bella?" Emmett whispered

"I don't know, you?"

"Spider man." He said with a crooked smile.

I giggled, suddenly, I knew who I was going to draw. I grabbed my pencil and immediately started drawing.

I drew the boy who saved me that day, carrying me out of my burning house. I drew Charlie and Rene dead in front of the house, even though they never made It out. After some intense coloring I set it on Jessica's desk. She smiled, and looked at my picture, her smile faded completely as it turned into a frown.

"Bella, what's your house phone number?"

"990 5559"

She jotted it down intently and stuck it to her computer and smiled at me again

"Okay, go sit down."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

I was doodling on blank paper when the bell rang, Emmett and I both walked out and went to find our bus. Emmett was talking about baseball and I was thinking of what I was going to do while Phil was still at work. I didn't tell Emmett about Phil and what he was doing; I always just lied to him, right to his face.

When the bus dropped me off I walked Emmett to my house. When I got home the newspaper was folded neatly on the front porch step. Emm and I said our goodbye's and he went home. I grabbed the newspaper and went to my room. I read the first page:

"SEVEN YEAR OLD GIRL SAVED FROM FIRE BY UNKNOWN BOY."

I smiled, thinking of the picture I drew. I cut out the article and tacked it to my wall. I decided I'd just take a nap. I pulled the thin sheet over me and closed my eyes.

Phil was at work when he got a phone call from Jessica. He answered it hesitantly, not knowing who it was.

"Hello?"

"Ah, Mr. Swan?"  
"Please call me Phil."  
"Okay, well, Phil It's about your daughter."  
"What about her?"  
"Well, how about you just come by my room and we'll have a little chat about it?"  
"Sounds good, how's 3:25 sound to you?"  
"Good, good, so I'll see you there Phil."

Phil walked inside the silent classroom; Jessica sat at the desk with he hands clasped together, a single piece of paper sat in front of her.

"Hello, Phil. I wanted to talk to you about this drawing."  
"My little Bella always was an artist."  
"Well, yes, but it's quite disturbing."

Phil grabbed the piece of paper and studied it.

"Disturbing is right," He said. "I have to go…uh, can I take this?"

"Certainly, I hope we can get through this with her, I think this is just a phase."  
"Yeah, a phase." Phil mumbled.

He stormed out f the room, paper at hand and got into his car. He sped all the way home and barged into the home.

"BELLA!" Phil hollered, red as a beet.

I'll admit, at this point, I was very scared. I slowly opened the door to my bedroom.

"Yes?" I asked quietly

"What the hell is this?" he growled, grabbing my arm and shaking me. It was the picture I drew today. How did he have it?

"I had to waste thirty minutes of my day dealing with your shit!" He yelled.

"I'm sorry." I sobbed, covering my face with my free hand.  
"no, you're not, not yet." He growled "I've made up my mind, and I'm going to make your life a living hell. You ruined my fucking life, the least you could do is make me some damned money. Yeah, you're sorry for being a dumb ass, but not nearly as sorry as you're going to be." He led me to the bathroom and filled a tub full of freezing water, he left me in there for seven minutes, my whole body trembled underwater, the scariest part was that I knew I was defensless, he could do whatever he wanted.

He stormed out of the bathroom with me naked, and freezing. Phil hand cuffed me to a thick metal heating pipe in my room. He set up three fans and made them blow directly at my bare, wet body.

He waved the crumpled paper in the air.

"You think you have a hero? You think life just works out like that? THERE ARE NO HEROES IN LIFE! NOBODY IS GOING TO SAVE YOU! Understand that much Bella." With that, he ripped my drawing in half and left the pieces just out of my reach. He stormed out of my room, slamming the door behind him.

Tears flowed down my face; not because I was cold, or because I was in pain, but because I knew that he was probably right. I hated how his words could stay in my head like that. I sat still and just thought. Maybe for thirty minutes maybe for thirty hours; I wasn't keeping track.

_There are no heroes in life. Nobody is going to save you._


	4. Chapter 4

Eight years later...

This is the life I live, and the world I live in. My hero never came for me, not once. Phil's still an abusive dick and convinced Elice her services were no longer needed six years ago. If there's one thing I've learned and one thing I could tell the world; It'd be

_Get the fuck over it._

I woke up that morning, not knowing what to think of today. It's been haunting me for eight years, never letting up. Today is the day my parents died. Today was also the first day of my junior year in high school.

I walked over to my wall, the crinkled article was still tacked up on my wall. I reached up to touch it, but took my hand back when I heard Phil's call.

"Isabella! Kitchen, now."

I scurried to the kitchen, Phil and two people I didn't know where leaning on the kitchen table. I looked at phil, waiting for him to tell me what he wanted to eat, or what he wanted me to do. I hesitantly walked over to the fridge so I could cook him something. I glanced back at Phil, he looked at me, and shook his head. I stopped, stood tall, and looked at him.

"This is Carlisle and Edward, my two good friends." I glanced at Edward, he looked maybe a little older than me, he had intense green eyes and copper brown hair.

"Hello." I said, Phil had told me to **only** say hello, not hey or hi. Phil smiled.

"Edward is willing to pay for breakfast today, Bella." Phil said, a grin spreading across his face. "Carlisle is just going to observe."

"Yes, Phil." I said, pondering on what else would be appropriate to say next, "What would Edward like?"

Edward smiled, looking at Phil and then glancing back at me.

"Bella, dear, could you be so kind as to get me a chopped banana, whipped cream, maple syrup, and any eatable berries you may have?" This was an odd request, I slowly walked over to the fridge, humming lightly. I got the ingredients Edward asked for and set them on the table. "Anything else?" I asked with my head down.

"Well, actually, yes." He shot me a crooked smile. "Take off your clothes." he said, his smile never ceasing to grow larger. I was stunned, and stood still, I knew better than to reject company but I just stood still.

Phil growled at me with his eyes. "Bella..." He began. "Take. Off. Your. Clothes." I began crying as a slowly slid down my baggy pajamas down to the floor, stepping out of them. I lifter my tanktop over my head and pulled it out. My breasts jiggled everywhere, I wanted to cover them up, I wanted to run. But even I knew there was no such hope.

I stood there, completely naked and waited for Edward to say something. He looked me over, circling me and rubbing my ass and breasts. "This will make a fine breakfast, Phil. " Edward said as he walked over to the table and slapped a couple hundred dollar bills on the table.

"Bella, lay on your back." Edward demanded.

I crouched down, slowly laying down on the cold linoleum floor. I lay there, silent, with my eyes squeezed shut, blocking out the world. I could tell Edward was just staring at me, almost waiting for something, maybe even thinking about something. All of a sudden, I could feel Edwards cold hand touch my stomach, he rose to his feet.

"Do you mind if I take her into her room for some privacy, Phil?" Edward hesitated to say.

"Anything for you Ed, but that's another 300 dollars."

Edward stood to meet phil. Anger flushed over him, you could see it in his pursed lips and his darkened eyes. He pinched the bridge of his nose and looked back up to Phil

"You better hope to god she's one hell of a swallower." He growled.

Phil stood up straight, slowly outstretching his hand, palm up, waiting for his payment. Edward mumbled a few words under his breath and then slapped the money in his hand. He took me by the wrist and rushed me to my room. He threw me against the wall with great force. I was terrified he would rape me. If any day, please not today.

I began crying, wiping away my tears with my swollen wrists. "Stop," I said weakly, from the moment those words left my chapped lips, I knew I had made a mistake. Edward tensed as he clenched his fists. "Excuse me?" He said with a manly tone.

I stood stone still, I knew opening my mouth was a mistake, I couldn't offord to do it twice. Edward leaned closer, tilting his head. His lips attatched to mine, he forced his tongue into my mouth, swirling it around crazily. I knew in order to make him happy, I had to do the same, so I made my tongue move weakly, rubbing up against his. This wasn't an ordinary kiss, it lacked passion and love. It only contained lust and arousal.

Edward put whipped cream on each of my nipples, and syrup down my belly. He leaned in, attacking the piles of whipped cream, I let out a yelp when he bit my nipple. He licked all around it and relished every speck remaining on my skin.

Edward mopped up the syrup nicely_._ I squirmed and kicked but eventually gave up.

He stood, unzipping his pants and letting them slide down. He stepped out of his boxers and threw them towards the door."I'm sure you're hungry Bella, why don't you go ahead and eat some breakfast?"

"I'm full." I said with spite. Now was not the time to be courageous.

"Is that what you think?" He said, grabbing me in a vice by my neck. He looked at me again "WELL?" He yelled. He threw me into the wall. "Is that what you fucking think?"

I crouched into the feetle position, closing my eyes, taking each kick, each yelling demand as a personal assault. He stood above me, his messy hair falling in front of his face.

I got to my knee's. My elbows wobbling with weakness

"Something that size wouldn't even fill me up." I spat blood onto his foot.

He leaned down, making a point to get right in front of me, grabbing me by the hair, he lifted my face up to his.

"You listen to me, and you listen to me good," He said, punching me in the face. I choked on the rising blood in my throat. Eight YEARS nd life was still like this. "You're dirt. You hear me, scum, You're nothing but a dirty whore. You're garbage to me, you're garbage to Phil, and you were garbage to that cute little picture of a hero hanging on the wall. If you weren't, would phil let me do this? If you weren't, wouldn't that son of a bitch hero be here to save you? WOULDN'T HE?"

I looked up, fire twisting inside of me, I jumped to my feet, tackling his and wrapping me hands around his throat. Squeezing, harder and harder. I thought I was safe until he got up, flung me into my dresser, and stated kicking and yelling again. He grabbed me by the ear, and took me to the bathroom. My hand was limp, probably broken as he shoved me into the hall. Phil and Carlisle were talking at the coffee table when Carlisle looked over. His eyes widened only slightly, as if this has happened a thousand times.

"Edward, get some clothes on that girl, have some decency." He walked over to the couch and grabbed a pair of underwear, a jacket, a bra, a shirt, and pants. He tossed them over to me and said "You're supposed to be a lady, aren't you?" He dug into his pocket and pulled out a cigarette, lighting it while muttering to himself. I slowly turned to look at edward, who was burning holes through me with his eyes. I slipped on my clothes and stood on my tiptoes to peck Edward, looking out of the corner of my eye at Phil, who smiled with approval.

"Bella. We have places to be."

"Right." I said, clutching to his shirt. He lead me to the bathroom angerly, and started running the tub with cold water. A million things flashed before my eyes right now, a million memories i tried to hide. The handcuffs, the fans. There are no heroes in life. And now, I finally believed it.

I believed it as my head got dunked into cold water and I kicked and screamed, fighting him to rise for air.

I believed it as he brought my head up and kissed my neck, whispering something and banging my head on the side of the tub.

And I believed it when Phil came in, wide eyes, trying to pull Edward off of me.

Edward Shoved Phil off of him, into the wall, and they both jousted for position as I sat there with my nose bleeding and my hair dripping wet.

"I payed damn good money for her you bastard! You said I could do whatever I wanted with her!" Edward screamed

"I didn't mean you could kill her you shit head!" Phil yelled back

_oh god,_ i thought._ he's going to do it if he wins this. He's going to kill me._

Suddenly, I had no Idea what i was doing. All i knew was that my legs were moving and I was out the screen door in no time. I didn't know where I was going, but anywhere was better than where I was. I could hear edward and carlisle yelling for me, but i just kept running. I could feel the sharp rocks dig into my feet, cutting them open as I took each step.

I decided to go to school, after all, If ass face back there hadn't held me up, that's where i'd be right now. So I ran a little, breathed a little, turned a couple corners, then BOOM. The glorious high school stoof before me. It was three stories high and a giant sigh by the entree way read EVER VALLEY HIGH SCHOOL HOME OF THE BILLY GOATS.

Now if you were to ask me why our mascot was a billy goat, I wouldnt be able to answer. Because I have no clue. It's absolutely ridiculous. Billy goats? Really? It's almost more pathetic tat "Home of the floppy penises."

Because that's what Billy goats are. Floppy penises. I looked through the fogged up window, I guess it was just about lunch time for the school. I hobbled inside. And right then, it seemed like time just stopped, and everyone turned to was as if everyone had just recieved horrible news of their grandmothers passing.

I saw Emmett, Alice, Rose, and Marie sitting at the lunch table. God, Teddy bear can be such a player. Emmett took a bite of his sandwich and waved me over

"Bells!" He yelled with a mouth full of sandwhich.

I waved back sheepishly and hobbled to the table. "Just now getting here?"

"Yeah. Little bit of a hold up."  
"You were limping."  
"what?"  
"Limping, you were limping."

"Was I? I hadn't noticed."

"Bella i'm being serious, your nose is bloody, you have bruises on your face, got knows what else all over your body..."  
"Emmett just cut it out, okay?" I got up and stormed out of the lunch room and went into the bathroom. Without paying attention to my surroundings i sat up against the wall and burried my head in my knees. I sat there crying, the smell of smoke sinking into me, I lifted my head and there were four girls standing there. One in giant leather biker boots, tights, a red and black plaid skirt with lace, and a studded tank top. He hair was black and fell into he face with parts of the back spiked up, she had heavy eyeliner on and dark lipstick.

"I'm molly," She said as she took a drag of her cigarette and made circles with the smoke.

"Bella." I said as i started standing up.

"Looks like you've had a hell of a day, smoke?"

Phil had always told me not to smoke, because less guys would find me attractive. Right now, disobeying Phil seemed to be the best thing for me now. I took the cigarette from her and lit it, puffing away at it as I let out a heavy sigh.

The other three girls seemed like lesser forms of Molly. Darkly dressed, heavy makeup.  
I glanced at the door when Alice suddenly walked in. She stopped and looked at me. He stare almost blank and lifeless. I knew what this would mean to her. Her dad and grandma had died of lung cancer, and here i was, smoking like a chimney.

"Bella." She said closing her eyes and clenching her fists. "we need to fucking talk." the chill of the sentence sent a shiver up my back, but yet, got me nervous, and sweaty.

"I..." I began, begging my voice to cooperate just this one time.

"Don't even fucking talk, not here. " She said, her voice still icy. I stared up at her, not knowing what to say, not knowing how to say it. "You know what..." She said, pausing, perhaps to create a focal point in the conversation, or maybe to fill it with suspense, either way, she paused. "Forget it, we've got places to go and people to see, c'mon you're ditching school with us."

Things are funny this way. How people bounce back like nothing happened, how people actually ditch school aftr five minutes of being there, how the person I though would never forgive me had her arm slung around my shoulder as we singed loudly to 'Wow, I can get sexual too.' in the back of Emmettes pickup as we rolled off campus, on to the party of the year.

Alice, being the mind reader she is, brought my makeup, pants, and best shirt, of course, makeup isn't so easy to do when the truck is having a seizure down the road. Emmett pulled up to a driveway, the sky was getting dark, but neon lights filled the darkened home, the house was pretty much shaking from the volume of the stereo. Me and Alice looked at eachother, somehow, already knowing we were going to say the same thing, we put on out biggest grin as we prepared to state the obvious.

"_No parents!" _we said at the same time while highfiving eachother. Emmett turned around, raising his eyebrows like he always does when someone says something retarded, he shook his head and said mockingly in the same tone

"No shit sherlocks." We all burst out into laughter as Emmett walked around to help us out of the truck. Me and Alice were pretty much five year olds about to enter th carnival, making high pitched noises, shaking, and running towards the door, where as, "I have impress the ladies" walked slower than I thought anyone could. Who was he impressing? A poltreguiest porn star? Boys, I swear.

Without bothering to wait, or knock for that matter, Alice and I invited ourselves into the loud music, moshing partiers, and neon lights. People were everywhere, and I could pretty much smell the sex in the air. The smell of two bodies crashing together during a song, and most of all, the shoving through the people me and Alice finally got to the keg, we clashed our plastic drinks together, sipping out of it as Emmett, being the size he is, glided through the cloud, knocking at least three drinks on beautiful dresses, and laughing about it. He leaned on the counter next to us and let out a sigh,

"Where's Rosalie?" He asked. Me and Alice looked at eachother like two fifth graders gossiping.

"Why, you have a crush on her?" I asked.

"Of course not, I wouldn't want to upset poor alice over here, I mean, I know she wants me." Emmett fought back the smil as he ran his tounge against his lips.

"Stopp." Alice said as she gave him a shove. I laughed as Emmett spilt his drink on his shirt, and looked down at it as if he's never made anyone spill their drink. God, Emmett, you're just such a saint. Emmett got Alice in a sleeper, lightly, of course and noogied her. Alice whipped around with a look I've never seen cross her face. She pointed to her hair in destress "Do you have any idea how much time in the bathroom you just wasted?" She growled and chugged her drink.

"Jeeze, someones on their period." Emmett laughed.

"Oh, and what are you on? Your man period?"

"Oh. My. Gosh girlfrann how'd you know." Emmett said as he pawed at the air like most valley girls did. Alice gace up, rolling her eyes with a sigh, and fluffing her hair.

"God Alice, you and your hair."  
"God, Bella, you and your new favorite hobby." She said as she began huffing on an imaginary cigarette.

"Oh god Alice, one time? Really? Is it really already in your bitch list?"

"Yeah, Bella what if it fucking was? What if everything I loved died due to fucking lung cancer? What if mayb, I'd like it if no one else was taken from me? Were you even thinking of me? No, Bella, you weren't. You never fucking do." Tears began streaming down her fac as she sipped more then turned to Emmett.

"God, Alice, I can't take your tears, please?"  
"Please? Is that what you have to say? If you don't want me to be upset then go because guess what Bella? I'm upset."  
"You know what Alice? Stop acting like you're the only one with fucking problems. My dad's dead too, okay? I was almost dead, my mom's dead, my life inside of me is dead, okay? I've been beaten, abused, and harassed almost my entire life. You want to know where these bruises came from Jackasses? Some guy Phil sold me to for money. Some guy that tried to fucking drown me, that kicked me, that almost raped me. So stop it. Okay? fucking stop, because we ALL have problems."

Alice and Emmetts mouths dropped as I stormed through the giant mob of people. I guess it slipped my mind that I had never told them about what Phil does, or even that he wasn't my real father. All the same, I kept storming. The tears wer welling up in my eyes as I walked into the bathroom and sat on the lid of the toilet seat. I brought my knees up and burried my face in my knees. Some party. I began sobbing, letting years of abuse ease out of me the only way I knew how. My whole body trembled as the next song began playing, the strong bass shaking the door, or maybe, it was the people jumping up and down to the music. I heard the door creak open as the tears fell to my knees.

"Alice... I didn't mean.." I began, trembling and feeling sorry for myself.  
"Alice? Lovely name, but the names Jasper"

Without looking up, I slowly started muttering my apologies. "You're too beautiful to be crying."

I blinked hard, letting the last tear fall, I looked up, wiping my tears away. When I saw his face, I knew there was something about it. So heavenly, like someone I met in a past life. Almost like I've seen him before.

I gasped. My eyes widened as that night began rolling through my head.

"Oh god... It's, you."


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you all so much for your support in this! I hope this update is satisfactory. If there are any questions you have just send them through reviews.**

* * *

"At least pretend that you're happy to see me." He frowned, almost looking dissapointed.

I shook my head. "No, no." I told myself. "He's not real, nothing here is real. I'm not real, this night isnt real." I rocked on the toilet seat before rising up to size him up. Nothing had changed, not a single thing about him. Those dimples were still carved into his face, his hair still whispy and free flowing. His pale skin, still pure, still so heavenly looking that you almost don't want to touch him, in fear that you might taint him.

I glared at him, grinding my teeth together in a fit of unexplained rage. He just stared back at me, his expression, almost unreadable, but at the same time you could tell that he was expecting something.

I pushed passed him and rattled the door wildly, obviously someone thought it would be funny to lock me in.

"Damn it!" I said as i hit my fists against the door and slid down to the floor. I started sobbing uncontrollably. I'd been waiting for my hero to come back for so long, and when he finally does, i'm scared to death by him. My fucking luck.  
"Bella," He soothed as he knelt down to eye level with me. "calm down."  
I hid my face, but his voice was so soothing, so calming i just couldn't find it in me to push out another tear.

I was shaking, i could feel his breath hitting me softly, he was so close, so touchable.

"You never came back for me." I said in an icy tone. This felt just like the movies, just like the part where the women would cry and the men would get up to go to the bathroom.

"Bella," He eased, reaching out a hand so he could touch the back of it to my cheek. "I've never left you." I took in a breath, maybe if i used the self defense of a puffer fish my predator would go away. I took in another breath, letting it go only in small puffs.

"Bullshit." I stood up again. Not wanting to look him in the face, If i did, it was all over, i knew that if I looked into those charming eyes i'd lose this fight.

"No really, I've been watching you for years, sounds a bit creepy, but i had to, i couldnt let Phil kill you." He got up, fighting for me to look him in the eyes.

"What? Oh give me a break! Didn't want him to kill me? I suppose you must not of had a problem with him selling me for sex, or emotionally and physically abusing me. Is that it? Admit it, you didn't give a fuck about me. You just saved me so I'd have to live in the hell i was stuck in. Yeah, I'm out, for now, but no thanks to you. No thanks to anything you've done, no thanks to anything anyone has done. Hell, it was Phil that saved me from drowning, not you. Not you." I banged on the door some more but it was still locked.

"I had to wait. I knew you were strong enough to get through it, to save yourself. I knew you could do it. I knew the fire inside you wouldnt ever die, that you just wouldn't let it. And that's why I came back for you now. That's why I care right now."

I stared at him, utterly confused, and almost insulted. But i let up, I just couldn't win, and i knew it very well. I lowered my head scuffing at the ground with my shoe.

"Can I... Can i go? Please?"  
"Where to?" I thought about it, turning to the mirror, and placing my hand on my cold, clear reflection. His reflection was there too, staring back at me with those hazel eyes, the same ones that shone through the smoke.  
"To the stars."  
"I'll take you there."

I turned to face him, and just on impulse, running on pure lust and desire, like an animal in heat, I kissed him. It was only a peck, and we both had our eyes open. He laughed "Want a redo?"  
"Please?"  
I leaned in again but instead he took my hand, breaking down the door as if it was nothing. The host didn't like this, she began screaming and flailing her hands around, but her voice drowned out in the music. Jasper just pushed her to the side, and with our hands still linked, cut through the crowd like butter. He led me outside, into the dark. I guess i hadn't realized how late it was getting.  
"Hold on to my hand very tightly." I laughed, thinking of this as, eh, somewhat of a kinky little game. He jumped up. I let out a yelp, but we just kept going up, and fast, too. Very fast. I looked down, the ground seemed so far away. We kept going, up and up. Until we reached the top of the highest tree. We landed on the tree and I started pushing and flattening down branches, making almost an overgrown nest for the two of us. He helped, and we were just laughing and giggling. His eyes were bright and cheerful, but serious at the same time, and i become completely entranced by him.

I Plopped down on the layed down branched and lay there beside him. My eyes were on him, and they just wouldn't get off of him.  
"Madam, I present you, the stars." He said as he sighed and looked up  
I laughed and looked up, the stars were bigger and brighter than i had ever seen them before. I gasped, my eyes scanning the entire sky, entranced with the whole sight.  
"I... I've been locked up almost my entire life, It's been so long since I've looked at the stars."  
"I know. That's why you're free tonight, for every night beyond today."  
"Jasper," I said softly.  
"yes?"  
"Please don't ever leave me."  
He shifted to his side, gazing at me, he began to say something, but he looked reluctant.  
"I've..." He sat up, his expression deep in thought thinking about how to word what he wanted to say. "Bella, I have been waiting for somebody like you for too long to give you up." He paused, laying back down and shifting his back to a comfortable position. "We can finally be together now. You're free, and i'm with you. "  
I Bit my lip, trying to hold back the tears i knew were coming. He really was perfect, said all the right things.  
"Are you an angel?" I asked, still gazing at the blakened sky.  
"No. I'm just a hero in life, and I'm going to save you."

My eyes widened. I turned to him, proping myself up with my arm.  
"What?" I wiped away a tear that was forming with my sleeve, not fully grasping what he just said.  
All he had to do was look right back at me. And it clicked.

_there are no heroes and life, and no one is going to save you._

And then something else clicked, we are in a tree, 120 feet in the air. We _flew_ here. He _jumped _onto my roof that night. He crashed through a door like it was nothing. Nothing at all. Suddenly i was a cornered animal again, i backed up, eyes widening.

"What... What _are _you?" I gasped. I started backing up. Jasper looked confused and started crawling towards me soothing me saying things like 'Bella, calm down.' and 'Bella, what's the matter.

My hand came down to land on another part of the tree that wasn't there. I had reached the edge, and I was tumbling.  
I let out a blood curdling scream as i fell closer to the ground. But there he was. There he was being the hero again. Wrapping his arms around my stomach like a net, and landing softly on the ground.

I squirmed in his arms, trying to break free, but he was so strong. His strength was in a gentle manner, but i still feared him. He held me close to his body in a hugging formation. Rocking slightly and soothing me.  
"It's okay Bella, I won't hurt you."  
"No." I said as i clenched the fabric on his shirt and started letting tears fall, and laying my head on his shoulders "it's not alright."  
I could feel the sudden break in is breathing. Actually, he wasnt breathing and didnt breath for at least ten seconds. His voice was filled with hurt and confusion.  
"what? Bella, what are you doing, why are you acting like this?" He peeled me off his shoulder and looked me in my eyes. I knew he could see the fear in my eyes, just as i could see the sadness in his eyes. "Bella, what is wrong with you?"  
My lip quivered as i shook in the chilly air. I was so scared, but yet so drawn to him. I couldn't explain it if i tried. But i kept searching for something in his gaze. Anything.

"What are you?"


	6. Falling, falling, falling

He looked like he was in pain, as if I was a barking officer in boot camp shoving his face in the mud. He hung his head and let out i deep sigh.  
"That question is my worst fear, you know."  
I broke from his arms and wobbled around, for some reason, i wanted to be away from him, but some kind of force sucked me right back. "Wait...please." his voice was growing softer and softer. I paused, although my back was turned to him. I could see my breath in the air as my lips trembled. I guess i was half expecting him to say something, anything really. Rather than that though, I felt his arms wrap around my hips and suck me in. Although in the animal kingdom when an octupus is pulling you closer with it's tentacles the last thing you would do is relax that's exactly what i did. Like the trust games at the carnival i fell into his arms, or at least my heart did, i guess i was still on my feet. "I don't think I would get over it if you walked away now."  
"No, but you'd get over it if i got beaten some more." Right after the words escaped my mouth, i relized i shouldnt have said it. Too late, i could feel the energy from the pain he was feeling bouncing right off of him, and into me.  
"I will never get over that. Every day i wanted to help you, every day i wanted to hurt someone... but if i hurt them, what would become of you? Where would you go but the streets, eating soup at the soup houses sitting next to senior citizens on cold metal benches? Just because i am..." He paused, looking for a way to express why he could do the things he could do.  
"A vampire." I finished for him, my back was still turned to him.  
"Right," he said "doesn't mean that I am above the law, i mean, what if i got locked up forever? I'd never see you again.." He paused, the entire situation was grim as he let go of me and backed up a little, slowly, slowly spinning me towards him. My eyes were big with fear yet sparkling with anticipation. He almost made me feel innocent, but the more innocent I appeared, the more monstrous he seemed. "Bella, how did you know that?"  
I guess I saw this coming, this romantic almost perfect situation with a sickening twist. The fact that my hate was dissapearing shred by shred and my urge to kiss him was growing block by block. His eyes never lost intensity, the sky grew darker but with every passing second the fire in his eyes grew. "Bella." He tried again, "How did you know?" I gazed up at him for a moment more before lowering my eyes and confessing. "I've known since i was Twelve. I got into Voodoo and stuff, i was the spell binding type, always studying into werewolves and Vampires, goblins and dragons.. you know, the regular creepy shit. When I was studying vampires, I put two and two together, I mean, you can't expect me to think you're just a monster. I mean, You jumped so high, you knocked down those doors, you carried me through the flames, and ran off too fast for me to even get your name. I just knew."  
He studied me for the moment, as if trying to gauge my answer  
"Then why were you scared, why did you ask me what i was?"  
"Because i wanted to hear you say it, and i have no idea when your instinct will get the better of you."  
"Love is the strongest temptation in the world, Bella, not blood."  
Love. The word i've always wanted to hear once more since the day my father died. I leaned in ever so slightly, tilting my head and shutting my eyes slowly. His lips were so warm nd comforting, it was like i was dreaming. he wrapped his arms around me and begged me to give him an opening as his tongue danced behind his lips. I smiled as i slowly opened my mouth for him.  
Unlike past boyfriends he didnt want to take control, it's like i was a person, not a toy. I could taste the passion in his lips and read it in the way his arms shook around my waist. after what seemed like forever, the kiss ended, but forever could never be enough time, not in his arms.  
"Now that's what i call a redo," I whispered. Finally life was turning around, finally the flowers had colors and the world had texture. Finally, my hero was here, with me, gazing at the stars . This was better than drinking, better than dancing in a crowded room.  
I've only known him for a day or two, only had about four civilized conversations with him, but he was a disease, spreading over my brain, like an addiction. I knew that if I was ever without him again, I'd be in physical pain, like something was ripping through my brain. I needed him, and deep in his hazel eyes I could sense he needed me, too.

Living with Phil it was difficult to dig my nose into a book, my only real chance for self indulgence was at school, but this all seemed like a book, like the movies My mom and dad used to watch with me in my room. Jasper made me feel like the girl who lost her glass slipper, or the girl that rode on a magic carpet all day, finally i was feeling like a princess, like i wasn't just some way of making money, I actually mattered to him. Which was new in my strange world.  
Alice and Emmett never crossed my mind as the night zipped by. They never really came into focus while his hand locked with mine and his tongue twisted like a fire inside my mouth. Infact, nothing really seemed to hit home the entire time i was with him, not even in my dreams, as we slept up in the trees, his arm loose around me, his jacket, blocking out the stinging cold Washington Nights had to offer, and his heartbeat, singing me to sleep while my head rested on his chest.

the early morning sun was just barely rising in the pale sky when the twittering birds forced me to open my eyes. I yawned and stretched, letting a smile slip across my face as I took in another breath of fresh air, or how my old teacher once said, a fresh of breath air. He never corrected himself, and neither did the snickering students. My stirring brought Jasper shooting up like a dart, quick and brutal. He looked around in a hurry, but when his eyes connected with mine, he calmed.  
"I thought you were in trouble." he said in a half parental half relieved voice. "You had me worried."  
I smiled sweetly at the warm feeling being cared about gave me. It seemed, when i looked into his eyes, that they just went on forever. So i sat there, tilting my head slightly and gazing into his eyes, two giant blue green pools in the middle of his face. You could almost see waves in his eyes, and it was kind of fun to watch his pupils expand and contract over and over, adjusting to the low light of morning. I just kept smiling on, zoning into his eyes and sweetly replied  
"Oh. Sorry to have startled y..."  
I was too intent of his serene eyes to even finish.

He just laughed, catching on i wasnt flipped on to "conversation" mode. He sort of stared back at me, giving me this look of awe.  
"you're so cute when you block everything out."  
I barely heard him, it was like the blotted out voices you hear when first waking up from a deep sleep. "Well do you want out of this tree or not?" He said with a yawn complementing the end of it.  
"No." I said, fixing my attention to the sky, now streaked with orange, pinks, and yellows. "I'd like to watch the sunset."  
He smiled, scootching closer to me, and looked towards the sky.  
"You know." He began, rubbing his eyes and looking towards me "Up until yesterday, i've never cared much for stargazing and have never really seen a sunrise."

Sunrises always got me thinking about my mom and dad. Charlie loved fishing, and so everyday when we were at our boathouse, we'd get up at 5 in the morning,and coast around the river, looking mostly at the sky. I've seen plenty of sunrises, purple, orange, yellow, hell, even green. But something about the vibrance of the one before me hit home. Like charlire's figure would come walking out of the clouds, like in Lion king. and then i'd be begging for him not to turn away, while he slowly called "remember, remember"  
I can remember the nights me and my mom would refuse to sleep, cuddled up in my bed, gazing through my skyroof until each of the stars speckled away the birds started twittering and bustling about. Our favorite blankey was the soft one with an elephant holding a mouse with it's trunk, both of them grinning. It was a blanket my grandmother had made for me, and it loyally kept me warm everynight, until the fire.  
The fire. As much as i hated replaying that night it was like i needed to, like i was getting some kind of a fix out of my mourning. It was then that an entire photo album of memories flipped through my head, the way he would place me on his knee and bounce it up and down, or the way he would pin me down and scratch me with his stubble. I can remember the time we went to disney land and i fell off a little boat ride, both my parents dove in after me. Then there was always bedtime. Oh how i loved bedtime, when my dad would still be filthy and charred from work, and he'd read to me. We always read together. We read about an elephant from the circus that learned to fly, and about an indian and a english man falling madly in love. My favorite part about him reading was when he would alter his voice to do the voices of different characters, like if it was a mean teacher, he was great at doing that voice. Or girly girls, stern men, he could do everything. But now he can't, and all because of some stupid fire.  
At that moment, I don't know if i jumped or if i fell, but i was falling, limply, losely, towards the ground


	7. Chapter 7

**Falling.**

It's something that happened a lot. I fell for Jasper, I fell in the middle of hallways, i fell into pools, and now im falling out of a tree. The wind violently scraped at the side of my face as my belly slowly forced itself to face the ground.

Where was Jasper?  
Not willing to catch me?  
I was plummeting towards Emmetts pickup truck, faster and faster, and somehow i expected to be caught. I closed my eyes, bit down on my rosey lips, and just like that, bam.

I hit the car. Half of me landed on the thin metal top of the truck, but my shoulder blades crashed into the windshield. sending my head riveting down and hitting the dashboard, i had broke the class. Mangled there, well.. i couldnt remeber a thing. I sat there, not being able to move. Out of my peripheral vision i saw the people passing around the pipe cough insanely and start tripping over themselves to get to me.

_cough cough_

_"_dude are you okay?"

I didnt respond. I just closed my eyes, and let the outside world run around in circles trying to find a phone.

"She needs an ambulance!" One would scream

"Shut the fuck up do you know how much coke and beer we have here man?" The other would retort. And in all the madness, all i could feel was a numbness in my head, and that's when i went to bed. Where's Jasper? There was no way of knowing.

I woke up to the feel of muscular arms carefully hooking my thighs.  
"One, two , three." They said, lifting me onto a stretcher. I could only open one eye, the other was swolen shut, i had hit it against the steering wheel or something.  
"Bella? Bella! Stay with us!" A small man stood beside me checking for my reaction to light in my eye. I guess i had a pretty bad score, cause i was immediately shipped off into an ambulance.

_where's Jasper?_  
I had to be strapped down, i kept trying to swing my legs up and down and make obnoxious noises. I couldnt handle my emotions because of the swelling, i'm only telling you based off of what the nurses said. I couldnt talk, or eat for the first day of shock therapy. I couldnt respond, i couldnt even open my eyes on command.

**day six:**

They didnt know i would make it this long. I had been confined to my bed for all of the six days, alone, except for the few visitors. Alice and Emmett.  
_where's Jasper?_

The lights were so bright, they made me want to keep my eyes shut forever, keep my eyes shut to the weeping Alice and Emmett that awaited outside. I heard the voices

"Bella, im sorry, Bella im sorry wake up!"  
But i could never do anything besides open one eye. and try to move my limp arms. I wanted out.  
Occasionally a nurse would come in and sit me up. Trying to get anything she could out of me. Sometimes i could hear her, sometimes i couldnt. Frustrated i'd flail my arms around that were wrapped up like i was a mummy, and make an angry noise.

Sometimes the nurses thought i was in pain, but i guess they caught on that it was all normal behavior in head trauma patients.  
Her cherry lips were smack dab in front of me. I could see them moving, but id have trouble understanding what she was saying.  
"Bella? Can you talk?" she'd prod. "Tell me your name, Bella, say my name is Bella."  
Moving my head ever so slightly, I let out in an almost non existent voice  
"my... name.. is"  
Then i threw my head back and made a noise. She'd constrain me and tell my to calm down, and it would be back to the same sentences. My name is Bella. Hi. Im hungry.  
It was too frusterating to deal with.  
"Bella did you have anything to drink on the night this happened, think hard."  
Of course i did. A fifth of vodka to be exact.  
"No." I shook my head in frustration and began to flail. This isnt where i wanted to be. I wanted out, I wanted out...

I had been throwing my head back on the metal bar of the bed. Over and over. Crazed nurses tried to control me, their faces contorted, deperatley holding me down, begging me to stop. When i calmed down, they pulled away, their hands soaked in blood. I guess i had hit my head much too hard, me having brain trauma already made things much much worse.

But i was lonely.  
I wanted my mom and dad, Someone to cry over me, get me out of here.

_where's Jasper?_

I opened my eyes...  
I woke up. Just a dream? I brought my arms up and felt my face. It was as soft as silk, and the back of my head wasn't drenched in blood. Infact, I was perfectly fine, and nestled into a red comforter, lying next to Jasper. I smiled. I guess the dream made me realise how much i needed him right now, how important he was. I inched closer to him, and let an arm fall loosely over him. And even though i couldnt see him, I felt his smile, the warmth he gave off. He took a deep breath, and closed his eyes. I did the same.

All without wondering how on earth i went from a tree to a bed.


	8. Chapter 8

_I think i saw you in my sleep, darling._

_I think i saw you in my dreams, you were stitching up the seams on every broken promise that your body couldn't keep_

_I think i saw you in my sleep._

_I thought i heard the door open, oh, i thought i heard the door open but i only heard it **close**._

_I thought i heard a plane crashing, but now i think it was only your passion snapping,_

_i think i saw you confronting my fear it went up with the bottle and down with the beer_

_I think i saw you in my sleep._

Awake, now.

I squeezed the life into my brain, like pushing knives into a vein. I winded myself up, scanning the room. My eyes rested on Jasper. So much had happened in such little time. I sighed, and willed myself to swing my legs over the edge of the bed.I combed my fingers through my hair ever so gently, then leaned over and held my head in my hands, and let out a deep sigh. I felt a warmth on my neck, and a sudden embrace.

"Good morning, perfect."  
Jasper quirked. Giving me a kiss on the neck. I could feel the twitching in his lips, as if he was resisting something. I let out a giggle, playfully shooing him away.

Then for a moment, just a moment, he sat stiff as a board. I could feel a change in him, i whipped around, and he droned over, as if he was exhausted.

I gave him a puzzled look, then smiled. He weakly smiled back, a flicker of fire burning in his eyes.

"Uhm... Darling." He began, as if he was confused on what to say. I gave him a strange expression. Darling? That was new.  
"yes?"  
"Do i have your trust?"  
"Well...yeah"  
"Good"  
He flashed a devious smile, ear to ear, two pointed teeth twinkling at me.  
"Are you feeling okay, Jasper? You're acting different." I stood up, walking across the room to open the curtains. I tugged on the string, to let the light in. I turned my head to say something, but all of a sudden there was a flash.

One quick flash.  
And in the next moment, Jasper had his hands around my neck.  
Squeezing hard, his voice growled, his eyes reddened. He lifted me up with just his one arm, my body up against the wall. I kicked my keep, scratching at his hands. I tried to open my mouth to say something, tried to tell him to stop, but his grasp was too tight. Tears rolled down my cheek.

"Jacob." I heard a familliar voice coo. "Don't kill the girl."  
Jasper wheeled around, releasing me. His once red eyes, hypnotized.  
Anybody but him. It was edward.  
I started coughing, running my hand against the wall, searching for the door.  
"I wouldn't." He said cooly.  
I stopped.  
"Jacob, sit." He did a motion with his hand, and with great force, Jasper sat down. "You can come out, now, dear friend."  
With this permission, jasper's jaw opened just the slightest, what appeared to me as smoke, at first, emptied from his mouth, the smoke spun, and soon, there stood a man i was not familiar with. Jaspers body fell limply to the side, seemingly lifeless.  
"what are you doing?" I demanded.  
"I was just coming to see you, darling."  
He stepped closer, a smirk on his face. "After all, you were supposed to be _mine_."

I spat on the floor, towards him, and jerked my head up.  
"I will NEVER be yours." I cried.  
"Oh, but won't you?"  
He walked closer, reaching for a blade in his pocket. He flipped it open, and held it to my neck, panting heavily. In a maniacal tone, seemingly crazed, he said "You WILL be mine."  
He leaned in to kiss me,  
Disgusted, i tried to pull away. His hand knotted up in my hair, he tugged on it, and dug the knife into my skin.  
I let out a yelp.  
"Oh, come now, Bella, You know i find it utterly sexy when you cry out in pain like that."  
"You fucking disgust me, Edward."  
I tapped my hand to my neck, it was a sharp, tormenting pain. My fingers were just salt in the wound. I pulled my hands away and looked, my fingers were blood drenched.

"If it's not too inconvinient for you, we'll be leaving now."  
"Never!" I screamed.  
Edward turned his back to me, let out a chuckle, and lifted his hand. He made a loud, piercing snap.  
Jacob, once sitting, got up fast as lightning and put both hands around my throat.  
The more i stuggled the more he squeezed.  
"Jasper.." I pleaded.  
Jacob, without mercy, jerked my hands behind me like a ravenous animal. He pulled handcuffs from him pocket and snapped them around my wrists.  
I wanted to cry so badly. I wanted to let the tears fall like rain down my cheeks, but my eyes were dry, two deep holes, too tired to cry. I jerked madly, and jacob took me by my hair.  
"You're a coward, Edward! A fucking coward! You'll never get away with what you're going to do!"  
"Oh darling, i already did." He smirked, and slid out of the room. From a distance, you could hear his voice. "Bring the girl, Jacob. And shut he up."  
I looked up at jacob.  
"Please." I whispered. "Please, you dont have to do this."  
As if i hadnt of been talking at all, Jacob carried on with his duty, walking over to my bed skirt. "Please!" I hissed a little louder.  
I was losing hope fast.  
Jacob ripped my bed skirt, tearing all he could, before it broke off. The only noises he made were grunts, low snarls.  
He grabbed me by the hair and shook me to stand up. He wrapped the cloth around me, and made a tight, double knot behind my head.  
I saw him grab something off the shelf, before he dragged me out of the room, towards Edward's humming.  
I looked back at Jasper's limp body while i still had the chance to see. Limp. Laying on the floor. I bit the cloth in grief.  
Edward greeted me with a kiss on the cheek, and dutifully slid off my shorts.  
"Jacob." Edward said deeply. "Take her to the car."  
Jacob, excited for work, threw me over his shoulder, and out Edwards beat up Sudan. I saw an open trunk. I tried to get just one more second of eye contact, before i was thrown in the trunk.  
Jacob's powerful reached up to the top of the trunk, looked cautiously behind him, checking for Edward, and blew my a kiss.  
He then slammed the trunk shut.

And all i saw was black


End file.
